Gadge highschool AU
by SketchingPink
Summary: Gale Hawthorne hated everything about Madge Undersee. He hated her adorable smile and her rosy cheeks, he hated her colorful ribbons that were always intricately weaved into her braids, and most importantly of all, he hated her expensive pretty dresses


Gale Hawthorne hated everything about Madge Undersee. He hated her adorable smile and her rosy cheeks, he hated her colorful ribbons that were always intricately weaved into her braids, and most importantly of all, he hated her expensive pretty dresses. Dresses, might he add that can not only can feed his family for at least a month but that also just so happen to hug her figure in all the right places that make it damn near impossible for him to do anything other than stare.

Since the cafeteria was mainly empty (considering he got there early so he could stare blatantly), he was able to do exactly that with the smaller risk of getting caught. He wasn't exactly stalking her, he's just merely observing her at the most. 'some parts a little too closely'

"Seems like you got something on your mind there Hawthorne, didn't really think that was possible",Thom said cheekily as he lowered himself on the seat across from Gale.

He shot his friend a scowl before continueing to glare at the blue eyed blonde two tables away. 'Why does she have to be so damn perfect ?', he thought bitterly just as she tilted her head back ,exposing her graceful neck and pearly white teeth as she laughs at some corny joke Mellark probably told her. 'Stupid Mellark, who names their kid after bread anyways?'

Thom quickly followed Gales eyes until they landed on a certain Mayors daughter.

"Ahh, I see you still got the hots for the Undersee then ", Thom smirked knowingly.

Gale's face darkened as he lets out a noise crossed between a grunt and a moan, flips Thom a one finger gesture, and prays that maybe if he ignores him long enough that smirk of his will go away. He knows that smirk, unfortunately all too well. Gale knows more then anyone that it only brings mayhem. Lets just say that it bought him a night handcuffed in a police station which was a story that he rather not relive and to be frankly honest with himself he barely even remembers. The cliff notes of it was that it involved a little alcohol (a lot of alcohol) and possibly some spray paint. So to say the least, Gale isn't very excited about whatever idiotic ideas his deeply disturbed friend has in mind especially if it has something to do with Undersee.

"so, I was thinking th-"

"no", Gale sharply cuts him off.

"but you didnt even hear what I had to say!"

"No", he repeats more firmly this time.

Thom pouts and flutters his eyelashes at his scowling friend, hoping to win him over with his irresistible (not really), puppy dog eyes. Gale tenses only to later huff in defeat as Thom almost jumps out of his seat in joy.

"Just watch and learn", Thom cryptically says as he strides towards Undersee's table before Gale could bark in protest. He watches carefully as his friend casually slides into the empty seat next to her. 'what the hell is he doing?'

From what he can tell things are going well until Thom mentions something that makes her blush furiously. 'shit, im going to kill that little bastard!', Gale thinks as he watches her blush spread down to her neck and chest, enjoying a very imaginative image of how it would look like spreading lower. 'I've really got to stop doing that'

Before Gale realizes it Thom was already back in his seat as if everything that happened less than a minutes ago was a fiction of Gales (slightly perverted) mind.

"what happened" he demanded anxiously.

Thom just shrugged his shoulders as he tried to cover his growing smile by taking a bite out of his sandwich. Before Gale could reach across the table and choke it out of him the room fills up as the students begin to disperse in. 'I'm getting that little shit head later' Gale thought lastly as he shot him one last glare. Needless to say he spent the whole period and half of the next imagining exactly just how to do it.


End file.
